For PJO Fangirls (and Boys)!
by Booksmj7
Summary: It starts on a clear day. Our heroes prepare for battle with the Romans. But something happens that surprises everyone! Oh no! Here comes the fangirls! TAKE COVER! one cuss word in here


**ok so, I know my followers that follow my PJO story probably hate me because I haven't updated that story but all I can really say is sorry! **

**But to make you all feel better I am doing this one shot that I hope will make you feel better about me not updated my PJO story.**

**I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! but sadly I do not own it.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**~Booksmj7**

It was a clear summer day. The monsters in the forest were screaming and the sky was a light baby blue with no cloud in sight (which was a good sign from Zeus). Our favorite heroes (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna) sat together at the Poseidon table, talking and planning.

"Guys! You are making this too complicated! Let's just blow them all up!" You could hear Leo shout. Everyone sighed (partily from hearing Leo talk crazy and partily from exhaustion). Dispite the perfect weather conditions, our wonderful heroes were planning for war.

"Leo, we have to think more logically. We can't just go blow stuff up." Annabeth scoffed slightly. Her boyfriend's arm was slung over her shoulders and she couldn't help but lean into his embrace. All of them were just waiting. Waiting. And it was driving them all nuts.

Suddenly, there was a shout. The heroes looked towards the sound and then exchanged a look when they saw a camper running to meet them. "Guys! You have got to see this!"

The heroes all looked at each other before running after the camper. "What's going on?!" Frank asked. They reached the top of Half-Blood Hill and came to a screeching halt. "Oh-" Piper began.

"My"

"Gods!"

The Romans were finally here, marching towards the camp in determination. They had their battle armor on and at the front of the on coming group, was Octavian. Even from here, they could see the dangerous glant in his eyes. Octavian has been waiting for this moment, they all could tell. Reyna glanced nevrously at the Greeks. "I'll meet him before he gets here. Maybe I can still talk him out of this. Or maybe just give you enough time to come up with a better plan than Leo's." They all nodded.

"HEY!" Leo shouted, clearly offended. Reyna shrugged and hurried out onto the soon to be battle field. Hazel patted him on his back.

"Come on, let's think of a plan!" Percy said. Everyone nodded before looking at Annabeth, waiting.

Annabeth finally noticed that they were staring at her expectingly. "What?"

"Well, this is kind of your thing." Percy said, smiling a bit. Annabeth sighed, knowing that they were right.

"Well. I think I have something. What if-" She suddenly broke off, staring off to the side of the battle field. Everyone turned to see what caught her attention and what they found was... Uh, what's the word? Hmmm. Aha! Crazy. What they found was crazy.

Billions (maybe trillions but really? Who can count that high?) upon billions of screaming girls where running onto the battle field. And on the other side were boys (not screaming though, because they haven't really admitted out loud that they liked these people).

"What is going on?!" Leo yelled. Many girls heads shot over to their direction.

"OH MY GODS! THERE IS HE IS! GO GET HIM GIRLS!" A girl screamed. Everyone screamed again and came running at them.

"Uh, should we run?" Frank asked. The heroes shrugged.

"By the look on their faces... I'd say yes!" Leo said, slightly panicked. Piper rolled her eyes. Only Leo would be scared of a bunch of girls instead of the hundred of monsters they've fought.

The force field held the girls (and boys) back. The heroes sighed in relief.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" A lagre porportion of the _huge_ group chanted. A lot of girls were crying.

"Are they saying 'percabeth'?" Hazel asked, stunned.

Piper busted out laughing. "Oh gods! That's a combo of Percy's and Annabeth's name! I see the symptoms when they appear, ok? And by the looks of this crowd, I'd say they are..." She paused for affect. "Fangirls!"

The heroes gasped. Wait. What? "Fangirls? What are fangirls?" Jason asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Seriously?! You need to get out more. Fangirls are a group of fans, girl or boy, that obsess over a particular TV show, movie, celeb, boy band, book, etc. For some reason they are fangirling, or fanboying, over... us?" 

"Oh my gods! THERE'S NICO!" Some girls fainted. Nico looked shocked and began blushing. "NICO! NICO!" The billions of girls (and boys) began spiltting into five large groups.

"PERCY! OH GODS, OH GODS! PERCY!" Girls fainted, some crapped themselves (well it looked like it anyway), many were crying and screaming, and some were taking pictures and asking for autographs. They reached out for him, looking like they were in agony.

"Why are you screaming for him?! This is all about Leo!" A girl in an another group glared at group #1. The girl's group nodded in agreement before shouting in supportment, "TEAM LEO!" (Leo looked stunned and come to think of it, Percy did too.)

"NO! IT'S TEAM FRANK ALL THE WAY!" A 3rd group shouted.

"TEAM NICO! WE SERVE THE GHOST KING! Plus, the dark type is sexy!" The 4th group yelled. Nico blushed when they winked at him.

"Puh-lease! He's gay!" The 3rd agrued back.

"WE DON'T CARE! He's awesome and brave for coming out!" The 4th group defanded. Nico, who was already pale enough, paled even more. "And don't go yelling that out! He hasn't told them yet!"

The heroes (except Jason) looked at Nico, shocked. "Is that true man?" Percy asked, breaking the tense silence. Nico didn't answer.

"Don't bully him!" Group #4 glared at Percy. Percy threw up his hands.

"Don't yell at our SEA PRINCE!" Group #1 growled at #4. Percy blush a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck at being called prince by mortal girls. #1 awed and melted.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?!" Leo asked, burying his hands in his hair.

"Hey! Don't stress out our tinkerer!" group #2 cut in. Leo blushed. "By the way, we totally support Calypso but only after you marry us." Leo passed out from shock. Frank catches him.

"AWWW! Our Franky is _soooo _strong!" Group #3 melted. Frank gulped, blushing. Hazel was off to side, nodding in agreement. "And see! I told you the baby fat is still there! Kind of." A girl from the group said. "How _cute_!"

The rest of the fangirls (and boys) began fighting. Octavian took the chance to fire at the camp's tree. It missed but this still caught the attention of everyone. The fangirls/boys stopped.

As one, they turned. "Oh please, _please_, tell me he did _not_ just fire at our camp!" A girl demanded, visibly offended. "I think he did." said another, scowling.

The fangirls scoffed. "Oh he is _so_ getting it! GIRLS!" A girl from Percy's group said, taking charge, looking at the large crowd. The fan population glanced at each other, nodding. Some began pounding their fist into their hand. "LET'S GO ALL CLARISSE ON THEIR ASSES!" everyone yelled.

The heroes glanced at each other in surprise and shock. "Are they engaging in battle? Mortals?" Jason asked, bewildered. "Seems like it." Annabeth responsed, eyebrows raised. "This is _beyond_ weird, even for me," Nico finally spoke.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" the crowd of fans yelled, charging out together as one large mass of bodies. The Romans took a step back in surprise. Most of their weapons couldn't hurt the mortals, so what were they going to do?

The fan population tore them apart. They didn't have weapons but they really didn't need any. Their anger was enough to literally tear them apart. Battle armor was the first to be ripped off, then weapons (which was distoryed), and finally clothes. Hair was pulled, some bodies trampled. All in all, the fangirls won and the Roman learned a very important lesson...

NEVER, NEVER, **NEVER** MESS WITH FANGIRLS!

**or fanboys. So, there you have it. Pretty interesting, wasn't it? Thank you, that was what I was going for.**

**I DO REALIZE I LEFT JASON OUT but I'm so tired and I don't have a clue how to pencil him in but the 5th group of fangirls was for him. LOVE YOU TOO JASON! FORGIVE ME!**

**So, once again. Sorry to all my PJO followers and viewers who are waiting for another chapter of my PJO story. Don't worry. You won't have to wait long.**

**Now, anybody who likes the anime Fairy Tail, check out my story Mating Tales.**

**With love,**

**~Booksmj7**


End file.
